Sólo una noche
by LeRosse
Summary: ¿Me haces un espacio? me pregunta la camarera sonriendo, aún no nos trae los cafés, le asiento con la cabeza y me muevo un poco en el amplio sillón que está en una cabina -UN AU, NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE, -ZUTARA?- ONESHOT


Wow, come on, estoy haciendo otro fic, ¿creen que me estoy haciendo adicta?, oh, yo sí lo creo xD, bueno, es muy largo e, increíblemente, un one-shot, pareciera tener más contenido, pero necesitaba hacer algo rápido pero largo a la vez, bien, entonces los dejo con mi otro fic, ¿Qué número es este? xD 

Narrador: Protagonista, aparece al principio omnisciente, pero es sólo para esa parte…

Sólo una noche.

Despertó esa mañana luego de una fantástica noche, buscó su aroma por la almohada, abrazó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, no abrió sus ojos, su nariz, pequeña y respingada, buscaba aromas, ese varonil y único aroma entre muchos hombres, abrió desesperada los ojos, no lo veía por ninguna parte, no encontraba a su amante en toda la habitación, había una única carta en el velador, la arrugó luego de leerla, enojada y avergonzada buscó sus ropas para marcharse.

* * *

No lo entiendo, si dice que no veremos a tal hora en tal café ¿Por qué llega tarde y con la ridícula explicación de que creía que nos juntaríamos en otro local?, este es nuevo, llevará una semana, más no, pedimos un café para cada uno, la muchacha es linda, de seguro será otra más que caiga en los brazos de mi amigo, con el tiempo me voy acostumbrando a su modo de vida, pero no lo acepto, él no me interesa, sí las pobres chicas ilusionadas que llegan a esa habitación en cualquier motel barato.

-¿Me haces un espacio? –me pregunta la camarera sonriendo, aún no nos trae los cafés, le asiento con la cabeza y me muevo un poco en el amplio sillón que está en una cabina, esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos e intenta dormir, al menos eso creo yo, y, al parecer, no soy el único.

-¡Katara!, ¿acaso estás durmiendo otra vez? –pregunta un horrible hombre, la chica levanta rápidamente su cabeza, parece cansada, miro al hombre, es tan detestable como su voz, frunzo mi entrecejo, iba a decir algo, pero parece que mi amigo me ganó otra vez.

-No, sólo nos acompaña con su bella presencia –dice, ella le mira sorprendida igual que yo, sonríe -¿no es cierto? –pregunta con su detestable sonrisa, aún no entiendo por qué sigo siendo su amigo si lo detesto tanto.

-Este no es un cabaret, ve a ver la mesa siete –dicho esto, se va, parece conforme, la sonrisa en los labios de mi amigo no desaparece y ella le sonríe también.

-Voy por sus cafés –me dice y se va, no tengo tiempo, los he estado esperando por media hora y recién va por ellos, me voy, pero mi amigo se queda, es jueves, por suerte mañana ya salimos de vacaciones.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad porteña, el aire a mar me encanta, distraídamente colisiono con varias personas, subo por los cerros, realmente no sé a donde voy, creo que esto de la universidad me tiene algo cansado, arquitectura no es la carrera más fácil, en especial ahora que debo hacer maquetas, Yu, mi profesor, ve cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, a cada cosa mala se le restan cinco puntos, en mi última maqueta saqué setenta puntos, nada mal, la hice con un imbécil que casi la destruye, en total seis errores, aún así es mejor que todo.

Llego a mi apartamento, veo algo realmente horrible y asqueroso al entrar, mi hermana menor.

-¡Zuzu! –me dice y salta a abrazarme, quiere algo de mí, lo sé -¿me podrías tener aquí durante un par de días?, mi departamento está renovándose.

-Oh –exclamo, ahora recuerdo, quemó la cocina -¿pero no vas mañana con tus amigas a la playa? –pregunto intentando zafarme de esta.

-No seas tonto, claro que no, el lunes o martes partiremos, antes no ¿vendrás con nosotras? –su rostro se ilumina, me pregunto aterrado por qué –bien, Zuzu, te dejo, descansa, vengo más tarde, pido la cama…

Sólo tengo una cama, creo que esta noche me toca dormir en el sillón, me siento para relajarme, no pasa un minuto y mi celular suena, está bastante lejos, mi apartamento es grande, una cocina americana en frente de un living grande, el sillón es negro y en frente un televisor con dos plantas a los lados, a la izquierda del televisor y cruzando la puerta de entrada hay un comedor, simple, no tiene más que un sendero encima de la mesa y en su pared izquierda, nuevamente, está el balcón, en verano la puerta está abierta, ¿Quién se atrevería a subir hasta el piso quince escalando?

-Aló –respondo perezosamente.

-¿Adivina quién tiene el número de la chica del café y de dos de sus compañeras? –me pregunta una voz tan familiar que no tiene que decir su nombre, además ¿Quién está preocupado de tener el número de una chica si no es ese maldito promiscuo?

-Tú, Jet –le respondo, parece estar feliz, yo me siento mal por las pobres chicas, mañana en la noche una estará con él en la cama.

-¡Bravo!, ¡Te ganaste un premio, un abrazo de mi parte!

-¡Dios!, ¡No!, ¡Prefiero no ir a buscarlo! –le digo, se ríe, está feliz y nadie le quitará eso, al menos no por un tiempo.

Vuelvo a la tranquilidad de mi soledad en mi gran apartamento, está vacío, el eco resuena en todas partes, me quedo dormido allí mismo, creo que eran alrededor de las cinco, despierto repentinamente al escuchar una respiración muy cerca de mí, es Ty Lee, me alarmo, pero luego dejo ir mi cabeza hacia atrás, dice que cuando duermo mi alma se puede apreciar mejor, es algo extraña, no me agrada mucho, su vocecita y estupidez me tienen harto desde hace tantos años que ya ni recuerdo, mi hermana y Mai están en la mesa, le sonrió a la última, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, me gustaría volver con ella, creo que este verano será el mejor momento para pedírselo, todavía creo estar enamorado de ella, busco con la mirada las llaves del auto, no están, Azula saldrá esta noche.

-¿A qué hora volverás? –pregunto, es estúpido pensarlo, pero me preocupa su bienestar.

-No hay problema, Zuko, creo que no muy tarde, mañana no iré a la universidad, de seguro no harán nada –me responde y se lleva a sus amigas de mi departamento, odio que no me diga a donde va.

Busco una almohada e intento dormir, jamás imaginé que llegaría a preocuparme tanto mi hermana, son las dos, me levanto y salgo a buscarla, frecuenta varios lugares donde se junta con sus amigos, la busco por todas partes, no la encuentro, me pregunto si habrá vuelto temprano a casa, una sonrisa pasa por mis labios, ¡ella volver temprano!, me río de mi idea, veo mi reflejo en la ventana de un auto, está rallada la puerta del copiloto, me alarmo al darme cuenta que es mi auto, entro al local que está en frente y saco a mi hermana de decenas de sujetos que la rodean, saco de allí también a sus amigas, es muy tarde y no me gusta que se junten con esa clase de personas, el lugar huele a humo de cigarrillos y alcohol combinado con transpiración, mi hermana me reclama mientras la tiro, entran al auto, todas parecen tranquilas menos Azula.

-Eres un… -intenta decirme.

-En los pocos días que vivas en mi casa no saldrás, no quiero que nada te pase –digo en voz baja, sus amigas parecen no escuchar, ella calla y cruza sus brazos, tan sólo es menor que yo por un años y unos meses, pero me preocupa –buenas noches –le digo luego cuando llegamos, primero fuimos a dejar a sus amigas, en total silencio, creo que se siente humillada, no me lo dice, pero su mirada es clara, si no se comportara como una niña tonta no tendría que tratarla así.

Despierto al día siguiente y preparo mi desayuno, salgo y veo a mi vecina sentada en la escalera con su nueva mascota, un lémur de ojos profundos, la saludo, me corresponde.

-¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunta.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –respondo algo extrañado, tengo tiempo para hablar con ella -¿Qué te ocurre, Toph?

-Oh, que no me ocurre, tengo diecisiete años y no tengo novio, mis padres tienen a un matón todo el día viendo lo que hago y tengo un sicólogo que me ayuda menos que mi vecino, el arquitecto, y la única persona en este mundo que parece escucharme eres tú, mi vecino, ¿puede ser mi vida más patética? –me pregunta mientras acaricia al animal.

-No, pero míralo por el lado amable, nadie se mete contigo, créeme que hay gente con vidas peores –intento hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo tú?, digo, no tienes novia, tu hermana no te quiere, tu padre te ignora por no querer seguir con el negocio familiar, sigues babeando por esa, tu mejor amigo es un DonJuan, en todo el sentido de la palabra, trabajas ayudando a tu tío en la tienda de té gratis, tus demás amigos hacen que hagas estupideces, y la única que parece feliz contigo es tu mamá –termina con un suspiro, me recordó toda mi miserable vida en dos minutos y ahora me siento tan deprimido como ella –gracias, Zuko, me hiciste sentir mejor –me dice con una sonrisa y entra a su casa.

-Sí –respondo, ahora ella está feliz y yo soy el miserable.

Recorro la gran ciudad, definitivamente hoy no iré a la universidad, llego hasta en frente de la oficina de mi madre, trabaja en la confección y venta de ropa, en la gran industria de la moda, me gusta sentirme útil, entro y pregunto a la secretaria qué puedo hacer.

-Lleva esto a la calle Kennedy #506, es para mañana, pero será mejor que esté hoy día allí –me dice con una sonrisa entregándome unas capetas, las recibo y me marcho –gracias –alcanzo a oír antes de salir.

Otra vez me veo de vago, esa calle queda prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, pesan demasiado, me pregunto que tendrán, choco con alguien, la recuerdo, es la chica del café de ayer, lleva también una gran cantidad de papeles, caballerosamente recojo los de ella primero, me ayuda luego a recolectar los míos, me sonríe y me da las gracias, quedo como un baboso mirándola mientras se aleja, me habla algo un vagabundo, no le hago caso luego vuelvo a retomar mi camino, llego a la oficina, una mujer está detrás de un escritorio mirando una revista, me mira y sonríe.

-Aquí está, lo envían de Fire's –le digo dejando las carpetas encima de la mesa, las ve y lee.

-Falta una –me dice sin expresión alguna, le miro extrañado –sí, la que lleva la contabilidad… -su palabrería sigue, pero yo no puedo creerlo –debió quedársete. –explica.

-Sí –respondo y parto a buscarla, puede que cuando se hayan caído, sí, allí debe estar, voy y atropello a cualquiera, llego, aún está el sujeto –¿había por aquí una carpeta en el piso? –pregunto al sujeto, pero me niega con la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo bien, las que no tomaste las llevó ella –me responde.

Me exaspero, mamá es la única que confía en mí, mi tío ya no lo hace, no quiero fallarle, esa ridícula carpeta tiene dentro todo un año de contabilidad, no quiero pensar qué pasará si no la encuentro, de seguro un impuesto que dejará a mamá sin dinero, tengo que ver si ninguna se quedó atrás.

-Joo Dee –comienzo -¿me entregaste todas las carpetas, verdad? –pregunto tranquilamente, pero ella se altera.

-¡¿Falta una?! –pregunta desesperada.

-No –es mi rápida respuesta –sólo era una pregunta –intento tranquilizarla.

Parece funcionar y salgo de allí, mi meta ahora es encontrar a esa chica, entro al café, pregunto por ella, pero parece que ayer fue su último día, nadie sabe dónde vive, otra vez camino sin rumbo por la ciudad, una idea pasa por mi mente, Jet, sí, ese desgraciado me salvó.

-Dame el número de la chica del café –digo al escuchar el saludo de él, tan rápidamente que suelta una carcajada, odio que haga eso.

-Lo siento, querido Zuko, pero no lo haré, búscate otra, yo ya tengo una cita con ella hoy –me responde.

-Jet, es urgente –reclamo antes que diga otra estupidez, me cuelga.

Ahora nada más en mi vida podría faltar, Toph se burlará de mi cuando llegue mamá alterada preguntándome si sabía sobre la pérdida de una carpeta, entonces yo le mentiré y llorará como esa vez que casi repruebo, no podré resistirlo y le diré la verdad para que esté desilusionada de mí, tanto por mentirle como por no decirle en el momento adecuado, y entonces Toph soltará su gran carcajada y mi madre se irá cabizbaja mientras cierro la puerta o la veo irse.

Llego a mi departamento, mi hermana está feliz, una vez más me altero, pero al escuchar la noticia me da un gran alivio.

-Papá me regaló un auto, era para navidad, pero… ya ves, tengo llaves propias –me dice mostrándolas, jamás la había visto así.

-Que bien –digo sin expresión alguna aunque por dentro sienta ese consuelo de no tener que preocuparme por mi cacharrito.

La tarde se va, cae la noche, el día pasó muy rápido y no he querido salir, me siento deprimido, son las diez y _mi querido amigo_ me llama, está asustado, algo extraño en él.

-La he estado esperando por media hora –me dice luego de una explicación, sonrío, por fin una con cerebro –llegará, tiene que llegar ¿verdad? –pregunta, parece un maniático.

-Tal vez no, quiero decir, no esperes gustarle a todas, alguna tendría que rechazarte, no será la única –le digo, alguien toca el timbre, mi amigo habla y habla, pero yo no lo escucho, abro la puerta, mi salvación detrás de ella –hola –saludo cerrando mi celular, ella me mira y sonríe, me entrega la carpeta.

-Es tuya –me explica, eso ya lo sabía, antes de preguntarle cómo consiguió mi dirección ella responde –mi hermano hizo un trabajo contigo –lo recuerdo, el imbécil que casi destruye a mi casi todo.

-¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto verificando que esté limpio mi departamento, con mi hermana aquí no confío en el orden total, entra y es entonces cuando no tengo idea que hacer, puedo imitar a muchos, uno sería Jet, _¿quieres pasar a mi habitación?_, no, definitivamente no, viene escapando de él, otro podría ser mi tío, _¿una taza de té?_, ¡Dios!, en qué estoy pensado, por último mi primo, _¿sabes el peligro de los terroristas hoy en día?_, no, ese no -¿té? –opto por mi tío.

-¿Tomas té? –me pregunta sorprendida mientras busco la vajilla de té.

-No, pero sí mi tío, viene aquí muy seguido ¿Qué me dices? –pregunto, ella asiente, Iroh siempre tiene la razón, la mejor forma de comenzar una amistad es con una buena taza de té, mientras sirvo me doy cuenta que hay ropa de mi hermana en todo el lugar, se ríe –vivo con mi hermana menor –le explico, distraídamente comenzamos hablar de los más absurdos temas, me gustaría tener anécdotas que contar, mi vida no es la más interesante –aló –contesto mi celular luego de casi una hora de charla, es Jet –no me vuelvas a llamar –digo en voz baja.

-¡No entiendes, no entiendes!, ¡No vino! –me grita, hago una seña a ella y me alejo por el corredor.

-¡Pues alguien debía en algún momento rechazarte!, ¡Doy gracias que lo haya hecho! –le digo mientras camino de aquí para allá -¡Ahora tienes tu merecido, maldito promiscuo! –me atreví a decírselo, jamás imaginé que lo haría algún día, pero lo hice, ya estaba hecho, ella me mira, se dio cuenta con quien hablaba, sujeta la taza de té y sonríe amargamente –lo siento –me disculpo por mi amigo y ella lo sabe.

-No hay problema –me responde cordial, como debe hacerse en su trabajo, se sonroja y no entiendo por qué.

-¡Zuko! –entra efusiva mi hermana –No sabes lo que me pasó, mi auto chocó –me pregunto si fue ella o el auto –entonces, ¿me prestas el tuyo? –toma las llaves y me las muestra.

-Mi hijo –fue lo único que dije, ella sonrió y se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta –mi querida hermana, Azula –la presento cuando ella ya debe estar lejos, retomamos la conversación cuando alguien más interrumpe.

-¡Hay alguien siguiéndome! –me grita mi primo entrando –hola, soy Lu Ten –dice sin respetar la _coma_, está preocupado, miro el corredor del pasillo distraídamente –no –grita otra vez –está allí, me ha seguido desde el aeropuerto.

-Ese –le digo tranquilamente –es el chofer que mi padre contrató para llevarte a la casa de mi tío –explico, arquea sus cejas y se va avergonzado –primo –le digo a ella.

-Es un gusto conocer a parte de tu familia –me dice sonriendo.

-¡Zuko! –otro ajeno me llama, es mi vecina –para hacer pólvora… se necesita azufre, salitre y carbón natural, pero ¿en qué cantidades? –pregunta.

-Toph, mañana te ayudo a destruir el mundo –le digo, parece conforme, me arrepiento de haberle enseñado a hacer bombas, hay de muchos tipos, todas muy sencillas, pero tampoco quiero enseñar a otros.

-Bueno, dulces sueños, vecinito –me dice presentándose ella misma, como odio que me llame con diminutivos.

Quiero sólo unos momentos de tranquilidad, pero al parecer esta noche no lo tendré, llega más gente con el correr de la horas, mi tío, pidiéndome ayuda con su control remoto, recorrió toda la ciudad para preguntarme algo tan absurdo, hasta Joo Dee llegó, parece preocupada por eso de la carpeta, le explico que la tenía yo y que mañana la voy a dejar…

-¿Zuko, dónde está Azula? –pregunta Ty Lee, detrás de ella está Mai, no mira con buenos ojos a Katara, me preocupa lo que piense ahora de mí y no hago caso a la pregunta de la castaña -¡Zuko! –me dice para despertarme, le niego, se van preocupadas, iría a buscarla, pero no ahora.

-Son las amigas de mi hermana –le digo, ya no recuerdo cuanta gente ha llegado, ni sé cuanta gente está por llegar, me buscan varios esta noche, hasta Jin que no veo desde hace dos meses, Haru también, para invitarme a salir con otros amigos, llega Aang, conocido de mi compañera también, preguntándome si puedo cuidar a su perro un par de días, al baboso de Appa, quiere quedarse, pero logro que se largue.

-Parece que eres muy solicitado –me dice casi riendo –bueno, creo que es muy tarde, debo irme –dice, estoy parado al lado de la puerta y se la abro, está tan cerca de mí y se acerca más, siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan y me doy cuenta que fue para sacar su abrigo que colgué en el tendedero cuado llegó, se despide y la voy a dejar hasta el ascensor, me encuentro nuevamente como un tonto mirando su estela, quiero volver a verla este verano, adiós estúpido viaje, quiero ver de nuevo a quien me conoció en _sólo una noche_.

Eh!, lo terminé, jeje, mi ff, no es muy corto, debe tener unas dos mil y tantas, sí, algo así, obviamente sin contar los comentarios, y algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que en este fic Zuko no tiene cicatriz ni tampoco hay maestros, por si no se dieron cuentar n.n, que lo hayan disfrutado y déjenme un review por allí con su opinión y crítica, no muy dura si lo es, ¿bien? xD

Bye 

PD: hay varias cosas que quedaron en el aire, pero es un ONESHOT xD


End file.
